vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125286-recently-returned-goodbad
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, Brutality does not mean "strength" but the connotation is "harsh or unrelenting" ... meaning the ability to dish out damage. Other games use Strength to represent that, but since we have large and small races, the idea of pure physical power being the sole way a character to deal damage doesn't hold up. Thus, Brutality. The state of being brutal, harsh, cruel or unrelenting. | |} ---- ---- In context of gaming, yes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I played XIV 1.0/2.0 and I still don't know what an onze/ponze/yalm/malm are. Fantasy world = metric system not allowed I suppose. Although, I think a yalm was supposed to be a yard based on the distance it seemed to indicate. | |} ---- Problem with using the standard STR, CON, and DEX setup is that each class get something different from the stats. For example, finesse gives assault power to a Spellslinger and deflect to a Medic. You can hover over the name of the stat in your character menu to see exactly what it gives you, plus it lets you know the overall changes to your stats on your gear. Not sure why dictionary-throwing is necessary. | |} ---- ---- well yah. cant do nothing abt this, you cant force people to play a game, unless, well its free. ;) | |} ---- ---- why don't you just mouseover and read the tooltip like the rest of us? It tells you exactly what and how much every stat does It's not that hard to figure out. easy really | |} ---- ---- ---- Finesse more accurately means delicate control. Of all them, I think finesse and tech are the least intuitive. Equating it to agility doesn't really make sense, as that's a stat normally associated with rogue-ish characters, but the two who use it as their assault power source in WildStar are spellslingers and engineers. Now, spellslingers requiring very careful and precise control makes sense, as their manipulating runes and the Void is something I can imagine could go easily wrong. Engineers, though - they're more about big guns and bigger zaps and explosions. Not exactly finesse; it has more of a brutality feel. But warriors and stalkers are brutality, when the latter arguably makes more flavor sense as finesse. And poor finesse - it's either strikethrough or crit deflect, depending on which other class you are, and there's no flavor connection there (strikethrough sounds very forceful... more associated with brutality). At least insight is consistent, and the deviant in tech (medics use it for AP) at least makes some flavor sense (they're a very technology-based class). But understanding the stat distributions across classes is much less intuitive than you think. | |} ---- ---- Most mods i've seen that are of interest on curse haven't been updated in months. Many of the ones i downloaded were giving me errors.. Is this game really this dead? (I've just returned on a 10d trial) Queing for dungeon with my friend (tank/healer) also takes for_effin_ever.. We've sat 30m in que without any luck! Time to try the channel thing i guess. This is such an awesome game and i can't understand why peoples ain't flocking to it.. Maybe if it went F2P? | |} ---- ---- The attributes do affect different stats for different classes, but I don't agree with you that it's brilliant. If two classes share the same armor tier and have reasons to "cross-gear when necessary", they will still be fighting over the same gear. But when the attributes have class-specific meaning, it's like saying "Strength only increases damage if you're a fighter. If you're a thief, it increases your odds of a critical strike. If you're a wizard, strength increases the amount of damage your critical strikes do and if you're a priest, strength increases the odds that you'll penetrate an attempt to deflect." This is so obviously silly that I would imagine it's part of why they don't use the common words like "Strength"--so that we never notice how silly it is that the same stat should do such completely different things for different classes. | |} ---- Maybe you think it's silly, but I think it's pretty damn cool. I like that all stats can be important to all classes. | |} ---- ---- Because words are hard. Really hard. | |} ---- I like when all stats can be important to all classes too, but there's two problems with applying that here: 1. This game doesn't make all stats particularly important for any class that I know of. 2. Games can make all stats play an important role in the game for each class even if the attributes that affect those stats retain a constant meaning across classes. | |} ---- I don't get how that's silly at all. Different "classes" are trained differently and have varying perspectives on how to fight a fighter will use his physical strength to swing his sword harder to increase damage a thief will use his physical strength to put more force into a stab or thrust, therefore allowing the dagger to go deeper and his something more vital. if you've read any old-school fantasy book, you'll know wizards need physical strength for endurance reasons. there are some magic systems that also link mana capacity to physical fitness if you tie strength and endurance into the same thing. having more strength also allows them to carry more reagents, spellbooks, etc. a priest would use his strength for defensive reasons like deflection or even blocking with a shield. things like that require a *lot* of arm strength. and not to mention there are the zealot priests that actually fight frontline. in the end, and I'm not talking about just in wildstar or games in general, the same "attribute" has many different uses. | |} ---- ---- Agree with your points and thanks for taking the time to give honest feedback. For what it's worth I completely agree with you. The issue with stats doesn't seem too big a deal to me, but I can easily see why someone would not like the UI and not want to bother searching for add-ons to ameliorate the problem. There will likely be a B2P/F2P announcement coming in the next month, so do stick around as the population issues might easily correct themselves afterwards. | |} ---- Hey, maybe stop proliferating that discussion into every thread on the forum. It didn't come this month. It didn't come last month, or the month before that, or the month before that, so just stop it already. We don't need a payment model discussion in every *cupcake* forum thread in General. | |} ---- If a player leaves and cites population as a reason why I think it's good to tell them the population may improve in the near future as it gives them hope. You can't keep saying "things are being fixed etc" when population issues have been a chronic issue for months now. moderator edit: content Edited May 4, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- Absolutely right. The same attribute does have many different uses. But your breakdown by class of what strength does is simply incorrect. All classes need several of those uses. Which class will use physical strength to swing a weapon harder? All of them that use weapons. Which class will use physical strength to put more force into a stab or thrust? All of them that use stabbing weapons. Which class will need physical strength to carry things? All of them that have to carry things. Which class will need physical strength for defensive reasons like deflection or blocking with a shield? All of them that use shields. That's why it's silly to make physical strength do one for a fighter, a different one for a thief, a different one for a wizard, and a different one for a priest. Because most of the things you listed would be relevant to all classes, and the rest would be relevant to at least 2 or 3 of them. | |} ---- Except... a wizard or a priest doesn't slash or thrust.... a thief doesn't block with a shield.... unlike a paladin who will probably just stand his ground.... and much different than a dual wielder who uses strength to deflect rather than block.... how can you say it's silly to make them all do different things when they all actually do different things? they all have varying amounts of strength to carry things meaning that any extra amount of strength is important in varying degrees. let me give an example in skyrim: a person who was going weapon-based would naturally stack stamina, so for them strength to carry things came with it. at the same time, they got stamina for attacks. however, a person who was going mage build would not be able to spend many points on stamina, so they would only spend as much as they need to carry things. for them, stamina was a more precious stat. there's an emphasis on the difference in how each build uses stamina despite it being the same stat. this difference is just made more distinct in a game like wildstar by actually differentiating it. | |} ---- Reading comprehension FTW. The ones in red, ALL of them do, without exception. The ones in orange, most of them do, with a few exceptions. Unlike attributes in this game, attributes in other games are not class-dependent in terms of what they do. And for that matter, attributes IRL do not change meaning either. Physical strength does not mean something different to a pirate or a ninja or a zombie, even if each one uses physical strength in different ways. And by the way, I'm not suggesting the game should actually fix this. It's at the foundation of how their game works, it'd be a huge pain in the butt to correct and it's not worth the effort. But I'm not going to pretend that it's a big improvement over the way pretty much every other RPG in existence does it. It's completely counter-intuitive and it's no surprise that people are confused by it. | |} ----